


Cold Colors

by Runeb19



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runeb19/pseuds/Runeb19
Summary: Blue is the color of the Ocean, waves either gentle or fierce. Blue is the color of the night sky, high above his head. Blue is the color of his own eyes, bright to all save himself. Blue is the color of a little boys backpack. The first blue he ever saw.





	Cold Colors

**Author's Note:**

> My first Soulmate AU! This idea just popped into my head during Christmas, and lo and behold, I actually got myself to write it! I’ve been thinking of this as a fanfic version of easy listening. No conflict, no drama, just meant to be a relaxing read. Hope I get that across. Enjoy!

His eyes had been closed, the first time.

 

Thankfully, God, or whichever God was responsible, depending on what you believed, seemed to have planned for that possibility. Rather than a flash of color in the crowd, he experienced a rather unpleasant flash of light behind his closed eyelids, as if chiding him for missing something so important.

 

He started in his seat, from where he had been dozing off, looking around the mall in alarm. There were shoppers everywhere, nothing to explain what just happened, though he was sure he hadn’t imagined it.

 

But then, there it was-a flash of what had to be color. A boy’s backpack, on his way out of the mall, was some dark tone, instead of grey. Jack had enough sense  to not continue staring at the boy, instead focusing on the bag left sitting on the table. It was safe to say that the little boy _wasn’t_ the cause of Jack’s sudden change in vision, but even if he was, Jack felt he’d just as soon die alone.

 

He glanced around, looking to see if anyone else had had a similar reaction, but the place was hopelessly crowded, due to last minute holiday shopping.

 

Jack, responsible as he was, had finished his holiday shopping a month prior, only to find out the day before that his sister had bought their mom the same gift. She didn't have enough money to buy a replacement yet, so he’d offered to replace his own gift, in exchange for a ride to and from the mall. Naturally, she was late, and he’d started to doze off in the mall’s sitting area.

 

There were no new messages on his phone, so he was left to process what had just happened alone.

 

He couldn't bring himself to stand up, to try and demand everyone's attention in order to find whoever it had been. Odds were that they were already gone from the area, even if they had noticed the same phenomenon Jack had. After all, they had no reason to think Jack hadn't been part of the crowd, already moved on from the area.

 

He leaned back in his chair, occasionally stealing glances around him to catch any odd behavior, while he waited for his sisters text.

 

He thought it might have been blue.

 

Growing up colorblind was, more than anything, frustrating. To say something was red, or green, or blue, was all meaningless. A rose was red, except when it wasn't. An apple was red, but it might sometimes be green, and the sea was blue, except sometimes it looked green too. Looking at a world without color was to see a mass of slightly darker or lighter shades of grey, the color he was told he saw everything in. There was no definitive color that a backpack was supposed to be, but it had been a dark color so it wasn't yellow, or pink or white. Of course, most colors could apparently be made to appear darker too, so he couldn't rule anything else out.

 

“Helloooooooo!”

 

He jumped and turned, almost banging his head against his sisters, close to him as she was.

 

“Watch it!” Jane said, moving back.

 

“Sorry, spaced out.”

 

“No, really?” Her voice oozed sarcasm.

 

“I was waiting for a text,” Jack said weakly, holding up his phone.

 

“My phone died. I've been wandering around looking for you. I thought you saw me, the way you kept looking around.”

 

“No, my head was in the clouds,” Jack apologized. “Sorry. Not like you stand out.”

 

“Excuse you!” She took a half-step back, planting one hand on her hip. “I _absolutely_ stand out in a crowd.” She was wearing an overlarge coat, unzipped so her t-shirt underneath could be seen. It had the words “Warrior Princess” on it, spelled out in beads. From what he’d been told of her fashion sense, the clothes were likely garish and overbright colors, which would certainly make her stand out-to people that could actually see them. Jack chose not to answer, just meeting her gaze evenly. She opened her mouth, as if to continue, stopped, sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Jack, why are you so nice to me? I am so terrible to you sometimes,” She muttered.

 

People’s inability to remember Jack’s colorblindness always amused him more than it annoyed him. People with soulmates were relatively rare among the general population, and the symptoms varied from pair to pair. While it was certain that whoever Jack’s partner was had also been color blind their whole life, the other pair he and Jane knew had simply had matching birthmarks. A much easier to identify and match symptom, in today's connected world, and Lena and Emily had been living together quite happily for the last 5 years. It wasn't like it was impossible for Jack to have picked Jane out of a lineup, but without knowing to look for her, it was easy to miss her in a sea of people.

 

“I was raised to have manners when talking to a lady, Jane. Even if it's you.”

 

“And there it is.” She rolled her eyes. “You ready to go?”

 

“Yeah,” He stood up stretching. He wouldn't bother telling her about what had happened. He didn't have much to say, and the moment she knew, the whole family would know, and there’s be a search party organized for his poor partner in no time. He loved his family, but they could be overbearing at the best of times, and had shown up full force for the holiday season.

 

He just had to hope that whoever his partner was, they would have the sense to return to the mall the next day. Jack certainly would.

 

“Thanks for doing this, by the way.” Jane said.

 

“Yeah, no problem.” He said, waving a lazy hand. “We should've communicated better.”

 

“You mean I should've done my shopping earlier,” She said ruefully.

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

“You know Jack, sometimes lying makes other people feel better.” She zipped up her coat as they stepped outside.

 

“Join me in our unforgiving and harsh reality, dear sister, for I will not live in your fantasy world.”

 

“Go back to English class, nerd.”

 

“Unlike you, I passed that class, so I don't need to.”

 

“Dick!”

 

* * *

 

Jack leaned against a pillar, dressed comfortably in jeans and a hoodie. It was cold outside, but he’d caught a bus to the mall. He tried not to stare too much at any one person, not wanting to bother anyone. He was repeatedly distracted by flashes of color around the area, whether it was clothing, the signs, or furniture. His color vision would need to improve a great deal before he could hope to correctly identify each color.

 

Going by accounts of other color blind soul mates, he would see more colors, and for longer, the more time he spent with his soulmate. If the brush they had yesterday was the only time they would ever meet, Jack’s vision would stay like this for the rest of his life, mostly grey, with very occasionally splashes of color. It would never get worse, but would never get better either. And it would be an even more frustrating way to live than not seeing any color at all, so Jack was going to stand here all day every day, if he had to.

 

As time rolled by, Jack pondered what would he would do if he didn't find the person today. Obviously he would come back tomorrow, but the day after that was Christmas Eve. He didn't know what his partners situation was like, but his family wouldn't let him go to just stand at the mall like this without knowing the truth, and he couldn't help but feel that their interference would only make things worse.

 

After 3 uneventful, boring hours, Jack could not ignore his body any more. He needed to eat. Reluctantly, he left his post, backing up slowly, surveying the crowd, fighting the notion that he would miss the person the moment he turned his back, before he bumped into someone. He turned, mouth already forming the words _“I'm sorry”_ when-

 

The man was on height with him, at or just under 6 feet, with dark hair peeking out from under a black beanie with a white skull decal on it. He had dark skin, and was well-muscled, a single line tracing diagonally across a handsome face. He had a black leather jacket on, the collar propped, up, giving Jack a clear of the red interior. He would've been an intimidating figure, had his face not been the same picture of wide-eyed wonder Jack's undoubtedly also was.

 

Then, as suddenly as it had appeared, the color was gone, leaving Jack breathless and desperately hoping for it back, even as another part of him wondered how his brain had supplied the names for the colors he had seen.

 

“ _Oh,_ ” Jack said quietly, and the other man nodded, a little shakily. They stood for a second, neither moving, before he forced himself to extend a hand. “Jack. Jack Morrison. It's uh...nice to meet you.”

 

The other man looked down at the hand, then back up at Jack, eyebrow raised slightly in apparent amusement, before taking Jack's hand and shaking.

 

“Gabriel Reyes. But call me Gabe.”

 

“Sure! Call me Jack.” The words were said before he thought about them, and Gabe’s eyebrow went up again.

 

“I was planning on it.”

 

Jacks face was burning, and he cast around for a change in subject.

 

“Uh...pretty, uh, lucky you were just walking by.”

 

“What? No, I’ve been waiting here for hours now. Also, I'm sorry for backing into you.”

 

“You have? Wait…” Jack looked at the pillar he’d been leaning against. “You mean...here? As in... _right_ here?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

Jack covered his face with his hand and groaned. “We’re idiots.”

 

“Huh? Wait…” Jack lowered his hand to see Gabriel looking at the pillar, realizing the same thing Jack had. “Wow, that's just...this day could've gone...in a much more embarrassing direction.”

 

Jack coughed. “I'm embarrassed enough with this.”

 

Gabriel nodded in agreement, stuffing his hands into his pockets. After a moment, he asked, “You, uh...want to get to know each other over food?”

 

“ _Y_ _es_ , please, I’m starving.”

 

* * *

 

They sat down at one of the few actual restaurants built into the mall, neither man saying much, too busy processing what had just happened.

 

Jack couldn’t help but wonder what his parents would say when they found out his partner was a man. Ever since Emily and Lena had got together, Jack had schooled himself never to use ‘he’ or ‘she’ when thinking about his soulmate, so he wouldn’t be disappointed. Still, he had generally assumed that his partner would be a woman, if only because most couples were made up of one man and one woman. His family had definitely assumed his soulmate was female, but he wasn’t too worried. After all, they would know he was fated to be with the man across the table as much as he did, and they were tolerant people.

 

“So…” Gabe said, drawing Jack’s attention to him. “I guess we’re gay, huh?”

 

“Can soulmates read minds?” Jack asked, amused.

 

“Don’t think so, I’m just a world-class guesser.”

 

Jack laughed slightly, and Gabe’s eyes returned to the menu. Jack had been to Tracer’s many times over the years, and had no need to look at the menu, choosing instead to study Gabriel.

 

Even without color, Gabriel appeared very intense, unapproachable even, with a build to match. Had Jack seen him in a different context, he might’ve even found the man menacing. He hardly knew the man as of yet, but his personality seemed to contradict his image. He’d been affecting an easygoing joker so far, but was probably acting, at least a little bit, if he was anywhere near as nervous as Jack was.

 

“You’re burning a hole in my head, Morrison,” Gabe murmured.

 

“Am I that hot?” Jack asked, grinning. Gabe looked up at him, evidently unimpressed.

 

“No, _I’m_ that hot. Any warmer and I’ll burst into flames.” He got a real laugh out of Jack at that, and looked pleased with himself. “Not going to burst my bubble?” Gabe asked, putting his menu down on the table and leaning back.

 

Jack held his gaze for a few seconds, the faintest hint of a smirk on his face, before answering. “I’m not the best judge, but you do seem to be _exactly_ my type.”

 

Gabriel threw his hands in the air in mock celebration. “What a coincidence! You’re my type too!”

 

“It’s almost like we were fated to be together.” Jack said, amused at Gabe’s antics.

 

“Yeah, almost, but who really believes in crap like that?”

 

The waitress came over, smiled at Jack, took Gabriel’s order, grabbed their menus, and left. Gabe seemed to take a minute to process, before turning a slightly wary look on Jack.

 

“She didn’t even have to ask?”

 

“Ah, no. I...eat here a lot.”

 

“Why did they even give you a menu?”

 

“The hostess is new.”

 

The waitress came back with two glasses of water, and they sat in awkward silence, trying to think of something new to talk about.

 

“Oh, I’ve got one,” Jack said. Gabe looked at him expectantly. “When did you know?”

 

Gabe was quiet for a second, before rolling his eyes. “About 20 minutes ago, what about you?” He asked sarcastically.

 

“Oh, no, that’s not what I meant-”

 

“I know its not Jack, you just need to be more specific with your questions.”

 

Jack felt his face heat up, and was momentarily glad that Gabriel couldn’t see that his face was turning-red? He thought he remembered his sister saying people’s faces turn red when they’re embarrassed.

 

“Well, I’m glad you feel comfortable enough to make fun of me already.”

 

“You’re stuck with me for the rest of your life baby, good and bad.”

 

“Please never call me baby again.”

 

“Regretted it the moment I said it.” They laughed together, before Gabe spoke again. “When did I know _what_ , Jack?”

 

“Right, sorry. When did you know you had a soulmate?”

 

Gabe frowned. “That a trick question? My parents told me when I was 3. Though I guess I didn’t _understand_ what it meant until way later.”

 

“Oh,” Jack took a drink of his water to hide his embarrassment. “My case was actually pretty different. I suppose for most people it’s pretty simple.”

 

“Really?” Gabe leaned forward slightly, obviously curious.

 

“My family has a history of eye problems. They just thought I was actually colorblind. It wasn’t until high school that we found it was a misdiagnosis. See, they could tell I couldn’t see color, obviously, but they never actually got me checked. But I also had zero interest in anyone around me in school, you know, like wanting to date them or anything.” Gabe nodded. People with soulmates were wired to only ever be with one other person. It wasn’t impossible to get with someone else physically, but they were simply incapable of having romantic feelings for anyone other than their fated partner. It was arguably the only real downside to having a soulmate. If a pair never found each other, they would be alone their whole life.

 

“Anyway, my parents didn’t think it was odd that I never went out with anyone up through middle school, so it wasn’t until high school that we made the connection. And by ‘we’ I mean a school counselor who pointed out the obvious connection for someone who was both colorblind and apparently asexual.” He shrugged. “Not that I couldn’t be both, just that statistically, I probably wasn’t.”

 

“They could prove you had a soulmate?” Gabe asked, as Jack took another drink of water.

 

“Mm. Not like you’re thinking. They could just prove I wasn’t colorblind. My eyes and,” he coughed. “ _Down there_ both function properly. So they were only left with one possibility.”

 

“You could still be asexual,” Gabe pointed out.

 

“So could you,” Jack said, shrugging. He’d lived his whole life without experiencing sexual attraction. It wouldn’t make much of a difference to him at this point.

 

“I suppose so,” His eyes traveled up and down as much of Jack’s frame was visible. “Without going into detail, I’m going to say ‘I don’t think so,’ though.”

 

Jack felt his face heat up again, and this time, a wicked grin appeared on Gabe’s face.

 

“So _that’s_ what it looks when someone blushes.”

 

Jack’s hand flew up to his face, and Gabriel laughed. “How did you-”

 

“Just for a second. But man, wish I could really see what you looked like now.” Jack was tempted to throw something at him, but there was nothing light enough on hand.

 

“Ah, that was great,” Gabe said, his grin fading. “I knew I had a soulmate my whole life, but I…” he faltered, and for the first time, Jack saw him appear unsure, one hand unconsciously reaching up to rub the back of his head. “I suppose I should-when I was in high school, I was pretty mad about having a soulmate. Didn’t like that the choice was being made for me. Changed my tune by the time I graduated, people without soulmates turn into over-dramatic messes, believe me, but you...ah...aren’t going to be my first kiss.”

 

Jack blinked. “...Oh.”

 

Gabe wouldn’t meet his gaze. “I mean, it was _terrible_ -I honestly thought I was going to throw up. But...yeah. I forced myself to do it, regretted it immediately, and…” he stole a glance at Jack, “definitely still regret it. Just...better to come clean. Sorry.”

 

Jack looked down at his hands, playing with the fork that had been left on the side of his table, before giving voice to his thoughts.

 

“That...really doesn’t seem like it should bother me.”

 

“Which means it does.” Gabe let out a noise somewhere between a sigh and a groan. He pulled off his beanie and ran his hand through slightly curly hair.

 

Jack put the fork down and smiled at Gabe. “Well, thanks for telling me. Its...weird, but it would’ve been worse if I had heard it from someone else. Besides, I might never have tried to force it, but I understand what you were thinking.”

 

They sat in subdued silence for a while. Jack could tell Gabe was upset, but had no idea what to say. It reminded him of his mother, when his father had screwed up, and the uncomfortable silences that would inevitably fall around the dinner table each night, with Jack having to constantly step on his sisters toes to prevent her from saying anything stupid. It never really mattered much what his dad had done, and his mother always forgave him, but always needed ‘time to be mad about it.’ It was, he felt, a reasonable practice, if-

 

_Oh god I’m acting just like my mother._

 

“You know what? I don’t care.” Jack declared, making Gabriel jump in his seat. The man blinked several times, confused. “I don’t care.” Jack repeated. “You were in high school, we’d never met, it doesn’t matter. I refuse to care.”

 

“O...k…” Gabe said slowly.

 

Their food arrived shortly afterwards. Gabriel had a pasta dish, and Jack, a plain cheeseburger. They dug in immediately, both starving, and barely noticed when the waitress refilled their water glasses.

 

Finally coming up for air, Gabriel wiped his mouth with a napkin and frowned at Jack.

 

“Is there even anything on that?”

 

Jack swallowed, put the burger down, and reached for his water.

 

“Condiments,” He answered shortly, taking a long drink of water. He knew exactly where this was going.

 

“And that’s...it?” Gabe asked slowly. “That’s what you get here so often they don’t even have to ask?”

 

“I can feel you judging me Gabe. Everyone I ever eat with here judges me. You will not have any more effect than they did.”

 

“I’ve got a lifetime to judge you. It’ll get through to you eventually.” They returned to eating.

 

When Gabe put his utensils down the second time, both men were full.

 

“I’ve never actually eaten here,” Gabe said, stifling a yawn. “S’good.”

 

“Mhmm.” Jack grunted, leaning back in his seat.

 

Gabe eyed him critically. “I get the feeling I should never let you pick food out for me in the future.”

 

“Probably not.” Jack agreed. “I do not have the most refined palette.”

 

They sat for a moment, happily stuffed, before Gabe spoke again. “I think we skipped a lot of the basic information.”

 

“What do you mean?” Jack asked, sitting up properly.

 

“I mean about each other. Age, family, where you live and what you do.” He waved a hand as if to say ‘ _a_ _nd so on_ ’.

 

“Oh, I guess so. Well, I’m 24, I work at the local Army Base, though I’ve never actually been deployed,” he waved a hand to indicate his eyes. “I have a mother, father, younger sister, and several dogs.”

 

Gabe raised an eyebrow. “‘Several’ dogs?”

 

“My sister says we have too many dogs, but there is no such thing.”

 

“Ah. Well, I’m 23, you old man, I’m a cook at a restaurant by where I live. My dad passed away when I was little, so I was raised by my mom and my grandparents, I have a cousin that lives with us-basically a little sister, the brat-and we have a dog _and_ a cat. One of each, no more.”

 

“Why have a dog and a cat when you could have 2 dogs?”

 

“Because I love my little Reaper, and if you have a problem with that, you have a problem with me.” Jack snorted. “Do you have a problem with me, Jack?”

 

“No, no, just...Reaper? You so obviously named that cat yourself.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Jack gave an almost pitying look. “I think the word my sister uses for people like you is ‘edgelord’.”

 

Gabe’s hand covered his heart and he leaned back, looking more offended than anyone else Jack had seen in his life. “Jack Morrison, how could you! Me, an edgelord? Why would you say such a thing!?”

 

“Hat.”

 

Gabe glanced down at the beanie resting on the table beside his plate, the skull decal showing clearly.

 

“ _Aside_ from that, how could you-”

 

“You’re wearing a leather jacket, indoors, 3 days before Christmas.”

 

Gabe dropped his hand, defeated. “Whatever. I look cool.”

 

‘Yes you do Gabe,” Jack said, more than a little patronizing. “And I don’t have anything against cats, I just know dogs are objectively better.”

 

“You have a right to your utterly incorrect opinion, and I have right to my completely correct one. This is America, after all.”

 

They laughed.

 

Both men tried to pay the bill themselves, and had a rather intense whisper-fight over who had the right to pay. Jack had been the one to suggest Tracer’s, but Gabe had been the one to suggest getting food in the first place. Jack was older, which both men counted as a point in favor of their side of the argument, before finally giving in and paying 50-50. Gabe, however, had one more single dollar bill in his wallet than Jack did, and very smugly left a larger part of the tip.

 

“So you never actively served because you were colorblind?” Gabe asked as they exited the restaurant.

 

“Kind of. I could’ve-I went through basic training, and even spent a few months as part of the reserves, but unlike most people my age, I had the patience for paperwork. By offering me a desk job, I could keep working and help out, and they wouldn’t have to worry about accommodating me.” Jack shrugged slightly. “I don’t even know what they would have to do for me to serve, or if they _would_ have to do anything, but to be honest, I don’t think they knew if and what they’d have to do either. This way they didn’t have to worry about it.”

 

“So…when your vision is fully-I mean, when we both have full color vision, are you thinking of requesting deployment?” Gabe was trying and failing to keep the worry out of his voice, and Jack gave him a reassuring smile.

 

“No. I wanted to serve, and my family’s military, but I always thought I’d stay home if I found-well, you.” Gabe brightened at that. “I’ll be looking for another job come the New Year.”

 

They stood in silence for a moment, Jack not sure what to say next, when Gabe seemed to remember something.

 

“Oh!” He said, reaching a pants pocket. “Phone number!”

 

“Oh, right.” Jack said, reaching for his own phone. “Don’t want to have to hunt for you again.”

 

“We didn’t hunt so much as stand back-to-back for 3 hours without realizing it, but yes, I’d rather not do that again.”

 

Jack had a missed text from his mother. He ignored it as first, putting Gabe’s contact information in, but pulled it up afterward.

 

“Ugh.”

 

“Good news?” Gabe asked, smirking.

 

“My uncle Bob is here, and _don’t I want to go see him?"_

 

“Uncle Bob?”

 

“He’s got about as much personality as his name.”

 

“Harsh criticism.”

 

“Well-earned, over many years, I promise.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I should probably head home. And the next bus is here soon…” He glanced at Gabe. “Do you...want to come?”

 

Gabe shifted uncomfortably. “Do you...want me to?”

 

“Not if you don’t want to.” There was another pause. “So no, then?”

 

“No.” Gabe agreed. “Maybe...after Christmas? Or New Years?”

 

“One thing at a time?” Jack asked, and Gabe nodded in affirmation. “Do you want to meet up on Christmas?”

 

Gabe considered the question. “I can’t imagine we’d really have anything to do...but...just to see each other?”

 

“It will be our first Christmas together.” Jack pointed out, grinning.

 

“I guess it will,” Gabe said, the thought having only just occurred to him. “Weird.”

 

Jack glanced down at the time. “Well, I’d better get going if I want to catch the bus. I’ll text you when I’m home, see if we can figure something out?”

 

“Sounds good.” Gabe agreed. They stood there for several seconds. “What should we...I mean…”

 

Jack knew exactly what he meant. Should they just walk away? Shake hands? Hug? _Kiss_?

 

“Let’s...just walk away.”

 

“Right.” Gabe said, and he turned and started walking. Naturally, they were going the same way. “Dammit, Morrison.”

 

“Hey, I’m going to the bus stop, what's your excuse?”

 

“I’m going to my car.” Gabe replied, and then he stopped walking. “Oh, uh...do you...want a ride?”

 

Jack paused. “...No. For your sake. My family will mob you like they’re a pack of animals. I bought a bus pass for the day, I don’t have to spend any more money.”

 

Gabe laughed. “I suppose they’re going to mob me like that regardless of when we meet?”

 

“So you might as well make sure your car is at a safe distance when they do.” Jack confirmed.

 

They started walking again.

 

“They better not touch my car.”

 

“Oh, good.” Jack said.

 

“What?”

 

“You like cars.”

 

Gabe eyed him suspiciously. “Are you being sarcastic? Because I can’t tell.”

 

“No, I’m not. I couldn’t care less about cars, and I _hate_ driving.”

 

Gabe’s expression cleared up. “Ah, so you’re just excited about the prospect of making me drive you everywhere.”

 

“I mean, I wouldn’t phrase it like that.”

 

“Oh yeah? Go ahead, how do you see it?”

 

“My caring and wonderful boyfriend _chooses_ to drive me everywhere because he doesn’t want to make _me_ suffer.”

 

“Praise me more,” Gabe said, and they both laughed as they passed through the doors and out onto the sidewalk.

 

“Alright, bye for real this time.” Jack said.

 

“Yeah.” Gabe said. Another awkward moment, which Jack elected to break by simply leaving, waving at Gabe over his shoulder. The other man waved back, and was soon gone from sight.

 

* * *

 

“I’m home!” Jack called as he shook snow off by the door.

 

“Jack, your uncle’s here!” He heard his mother call back.

 

“Fantastic,” Jack muttered.

 

“Hey Jackie!” Bob, a poorly-aged 45 year-old, jumped out of the living room and threw something at him. Jack, ready for it, caught the small rubber ball, not even bothering to hide his expression of disdain. “What color is it?” The man asked, before howling with laughter at his incredible wit.

 

Jack looked at this ball-and for 2 long seconds, it flickered to life with color. It wasn’t the same shade, but it was the same kind of color that had been on the interior of Gabe’s jacket.

 

“It’s red,” He called, and threw the ball back. It bounced off the other man's chest and onto the ground, Bob’s laughter turning to open-mouthed shock. “And you’re an asshole, Bob.” Without another word, he turned and marched upstairs.

 

He tossed his phone on the bed, shed his winter layers, turned the TV on, and threw himself down on top of his covers, picking his phone up and,holding it above his head to text Gabriel.

 

_I lived._

 

_Didn't know your life was in danger. I’m glad, though. Would've been a shitty end to a first date._

 

_I suppose that’s what that was, huh?_

 

_Why do you think I tried to pay?_

 

_I still think I should've paid._

 

_We starting this again?_

 

_It's just that I’m willing to bet I make more than you._

 

_Ouch. You don't have to go there._

 

Jack grinned to himself, ignoring the TV.

 

_By the way, do you care if I tell my family? Because I kind of accidentally did._

 

_I don't care much, but what do you mean by accidentally?_

 

_Remember how excited I was to see my Uncle Bob?_

 

_Vividly._

 

_Well, he thinks me being colorblind is a comedy goldmine. Whenever he comes over, he chucks these little different colored balls at me and asks what color they are._

 

_What a dick. Want me to beat him up for you?_

 

_That’s sweet, but no thanks. If he earns a beating, I’m more than capable._

 

_Ew, I take it back. I don’t wanna be sweet._

 

_Too late, cat lover. I already know you have emotions._

 

_Ha-Ha. I’m guessing you said the right color?_

 

_Yeah. It was red, like the inside of your jacket. His face was priceless._

 

_The inside of my jacket is red?_

 

_Yeah._

 

_Huh._

 

_Anyway, I was just asking if you want to say I just guessed._

 

_I mean, we’ll have to tell them soon no matter what._

 

_But I do get wanting to keep quiet about it, too._

 

_I was hoping for either a yes or no. Not Yes AND No._

 

_Ugh, fine. Let’s go with don’t tell them, for now. Just to mess with that guy._

 

_Was that so hard?_

 

_Yes._

 

_Wimp. Still wanna meet up on Christmas?_

 

_Yeah. The more time we spend together, the more color we’ll be able to see, right?_

 

_That’s what people say._

 

_Then I wanna hurry up and get on with that._

 

_What are you in such a hurry to see?_

 

_Your eyes._

 

Jack almost dropped the phone in surprise. His _eyes_? He’d been told they were blue-a nice blue, as several girls had insisted while he was in school, but it’d been a long time since anyone had commented on them.

 

_Jack?_

 

He realized he’d been staring at the message without responding for several seconds.

 

_Oof. Cheesy._

 

_What can I say Jackie, I think you’re the one for me. I don’t have to hold back with you._

 

_Nicknames now, too?_

 

_Don’t like it?_

 

_It’s what Bob calls me._

 

_I think I’m gonna be sick._

 

_Don’t ruin your jacket, it's nice._

 

_I’m glad you think so, but I’d rather you be concerned about me._

 

_Meh. People get sick all the time._

 

_Because of your uncle?_

 

_Probably. I get my good looks from the other side of the family._

 

_You sure I can’t beat him up?_

 

_Maybe you can duke it out over the right to call me ‘Jackie’._

 

_I’ll think about it. Probably easier to think of other nicknames._

 

_But do you need nicknames though?_

 

_Absolutely. What, am I supposed to call you Jack all the time? Boring._

 

_Do you speak Spanish at all?_

 

_No…_

 

_Great!_

 

_Don’t call me any crude names in Spanish, Gabe._

 

_Wouldn’t dream of it._

 

_I may have only known you for 2 hours, but I know that’s a lie._

 

_;)_

 

_What does your family do on Christmas?_

 

_We’re all early risers. Comes with being in a military household. We’re busy with presents and visiting family in the morning, and we have a family dinner, but the middle of the day is pretty free._

 

_We tend to do everything at night over here. My grandparents work on dinner all day, so they aren’t paying attention to presents. I could probably get away around noon?_

 

_That sounds good. Where do you wanna meet? The mall is gonna be closed._

 

_There’s a park not far it. The buses won’t be running though._

 

_My legs aren’t broken. It’ll be good exercise._

 

_You could just borrow someone’s car and DRIVE there._

 

_Never!_

 

_Do you even have a driver’s license?_

 

_Of course I do. I just don’t make use of it._

 

Plans set, Jack texted a quick good night and made himself more comfortable on the bed. He loved his family, he really did-and he had no intention to be downstairs with them if he didn’t have to be.

 

He laid back and stared at the ceiling, thinking. He was grateful that Gabriel was taking this as matter-of-factly as he was. No drama, no yelling, just a casual acceptance of their future together, just as they’d accepted, growing up, that they would eventually be together. It did leave them in a strange, nebulous area, though, unsure how to feel about each other. They got along well, and were already talking like old friends, but Jack certainly wasn’t in love yet, and Gabriel wasn’t either. He did find the man attractive, but that was something he had literally no say in. He thought they’d be happy down the line, but they weren’t there yet.

 

He went to sleep thinking about Gabriel.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Jack did the next morning when he woke up was take a cold shower. The second thing was send a single text to Gabriel.

 

_Without going into detail, I’m going to say I’m not asexual._

 

Gabe’s response, an hour later, was a simple thumbs-up.

 

* * *

 

It was Christmas Eve and Jack was at the mall again. He hadn't made any other plans with Gabriel, but couldn't help but think that if they were meeting up on Christmas, he ought to have a gift.

 

Of course, they hadn't discussed such a thing, so since he didn't know if Gabriel would think of the same thing or not, he couldn't get anything big, not wanting to make the other man feel bad if he didn't get anything. Unfortunately, he had no idea what the other man was interested in. So here he was, in one of the silly knick-knack stores, wandering down the aisles, trying to find something small and inoffensive. Currently, he was looking at snow globes. Something silly, small, that could be used to commemorate the holiday.

 

Intent as he was on the shelf, he didn't notice the other person in the aisle until he bumped their shoulder.

 

“Oh, sor-” he stopped short, before bursting out laughing.

 

“So is this a good sign, or bad?” He asked, after their laughter had died down.

 

“Good sign.” Gabe answered. “It means we’re both considerate gentlemen.”

 

Jack shook his head, still chuckling. “Call it a wash?”

 

“It's the thought that counts,” Gabe agreed. “I think after this, we don't really _need_ to spend any money.”

 

Jack grinned, and they walked out of the store together.

 

“Hungry?” Gabe asked.

 

“Not as much as yesterday, but yeah.”

 

“Tracer’s again?”

 

“Sure. They should be open. We’re splitting the check again.”

 

“Sure you don't wanna just pay the whole thing, Mr.Moneybags?”

 

“Will you let me?”

 

“Nah, I'm not being the girl.”

 

“Sexist.” Jack scolded. Gabe shrugged. “No really, my sister would kick your ass for that.”

 

“Think she could?”

 

“Oh yeah. She’s had me to practice on her entire life.”

 

Gabe mulled that information over as they reached the restaurant and were seated.

 

“Is saying ‘I don't want to be the 'sub' any better?”

 

Jack almost choked on his water.

 

“ _No_ , no that is much worse.” He sputtered.

 

“Well, what am I supposed to say then?”

 

“You're supposed to say ‘Yes Jack, go ahead and pay’,”

 

Gabe swatted him with the menu. “No. That would just be admitting defeat. You know what I was asking.”

 

“And I didn't have an answer, so I made a sarcastic comment instead.”

 

Gabe grunted, accepting the answer, and studied the menu.

 

Instead of the usual waitress, a smaller, brown-haired woman bounced over to their table, dressed head to toe as an elf.

 

“Hey Jack!” She said as she reached them. “Merry Christmas!”

 

“And a happy New Year to you. Didn't expect to see you here today.” Jack answered, smiling. Gabe looked up at the two of them curiously.

 

“And miss the chance to show this off?” Lena took a step back to show off her costume, which for a moment flashed a vivid green. Jack rubbed at his eyes, and Lena’s smile faltered slightly. “No good?”

 

“No, no, it's great,” he assured her. “It's way too extra, just like you,”

 

“Where did you learn to talk like that, old man? It really doesn't suit you.” Lena asked, shaking her head.

 

“Jane, and why does everyone call me an old man? I'm in the prime of my life over here!”

 

Lena just scoffed and looked over at Gabe. “Rare for Jack to have company. Lena Oxton.” She stuck out a hand, which Gabe shook.

 

“Gabriel Reyes.”

 

“New face, new name. Did you make a friend Jack?” She asked, turning back to him.

 

“Wow Lena, you have so much faith in me.” The brunette giggled. “And Gabe’s uh...my...uh…” Jack looked back and forth between the two of them, and Lena’s hands slowly came together to form a heart, eyes sparkling. “Yes. That.”

 

“ _JACK!!_ ” Lena squealed, throwing her arms around him excitedly. “Congratulations!!”

 

Before either men could properly respond, she danced over to the other side of the table to hug a very uncomfortable Gabriel.

 

“We’re gonna be best friends!” She declared, releasing the poor man.

 

“It doesn't sound like I have a choice,” Gabe said, leaning back from her.

 

“You don't.” Lena said, before returning her attention to Jack. “Have you told anyone yet?”

 

“Ah, no.”

 

“Ugh, that is so like you. They should all know! You can have a big Christmas Party to celebrate!”

 

“That is precisely what I don't want to happen, so I’ll thank you for not spreading it around.” Jack said. Lena crossed her arms, pouting.

 

“Were you going to take our order?” Gabe asked.

 

* * *

 

 

Christmas morning was predictably busy. Bob and the others had accepted that Jack had just guessed the color, with a good laugh at Bob thrown in for good measure. Jack behaved normally for most the day, except for one point when he’d glanced over at the tree, which had lit up in all its glory. Not just the pine needles, but the multi-colored bulbs, the tinsel and all the ornaments.

 

The sight took his breath away, and he stared at the tree long after the color had faded, prompting a concerned prod from his mother to snap him out of it. He’d brushed it off, and continued about the morning normally. Once he decided it was safe to leave, he disappeared to his room to change into winter gear.

 

“I’m going out for a bit!” Jack called as he reached the base of the stairs.

 

“Going out?” Jane asked. “Where on Earth are you going?”

 

“To see a friend!” He was already opening the door.

 

“A friend? What friend!?” Jane called after him.

 

“I have my phone on me! Bye!” And he was out the door.

 

* * *

 

Gabe was waiting for him on a park bench he’d brushed free of snow, definitely under-dressed for the weather.

 

“Hey,” he said, waving quickly before stuffing his hand back into the pocket of his hoodie.

 

“Hey,” Jack said, sitting down next to him. “You look cold.”

 

“I am cold.”

 

“Shame you couldn't prepare for this eventuality.”

 

“Shut up and sit closer.” Jack obeyed, and moved so that their shoulders were touching. Gabriel, pride forgotten in the face of the cold, leaned into Jack, who in turn wrapped an arm around him.

 

“Should I hide you in my coat next?” Jack asked, unable to help himself.

 

“I’m a little big for that,” Gabe murmured.

 

“Merry Christmas.” Jack said.

 

“Merry Christmas.”

 

They just sat like for a while, Gabriel halfway in Jack’s lap, just quietly enjoying each others company, watching the way their breath fogged up against the pure white background.

 

“Jack?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“Come back to my house with me.”

 

“What?”

 

Gabriel sat up, meeting Jack's eyes.

 

“Come back to my house with me. Have dinner with us. I want to introduce you to everyone.”

 

Jack felt his face heat up, something that only got worse when Gabe grabbed one of his hands and laced their fingers together.

 

“Please?”

 

“W-well,” Jack stuttered, face burning. “What about my family?”

 

“I’ll go over to your house tomorrow. Or New Years. Or both. Just come over today?”

 

“Where did this come from?” Gabriel got off the bench, and Jack allowed himself to be pulled up as well.

 

“Dunno. But will you?” Gabriel was clearly nervous, and Jack felt himself smile.

 

“Of course,” Gabriel’s face lit up with a grin, tightening his grip on Jack's hand. “Just let me call my family and tell them.” He managed to get his phone out of his hand open before he felt Gabe tug on his hand. “Gabe, at least let me-” Gabe tugged again, with real force this time, causing Jack to stumble forward. Off-balance, Jack had no choice but to follow along as Gabe pulled him away from the bench, and presumably toward wherever he was parked.

 

“Gabe!”

 

“Come on Jack, I’m _cold!_ ”

 

“Just let me-” He managed to pull up his mother's contact information but Gabe was actively moving faster, Jack stumbling to keep up. He hit the button to dial.

 

“Gabe, just two seconds-”

 

“I could freeze to death by then!” Gabe called back, laughing while he ran. Jack gave up, holding the phone to his ear with one hand, holding onto Gabe’s hand with the other, and doing his best to not to fall on the treacherous snow.

 

“ _Jack?_ ”

 

“Hey Mom, I’m not gonna be home tonight!”

 

“ _What? Jack, it's Christmas! You can't be serious!_ ”

 

“Sorry Mom I-slow _down_!-I’m spending the night with someone else!”

 

“ _Who could be so important as to miss,our Christmas dinner!?”_

 

Gabe glanced back at him, face lit with the same childish glee Jack could feel, and he laughed as he answered her.

 

“My boyfriend!”

 

* * *

 

Dinner at Gabe’s was a mess of introductions, ranging from amused to tearful, filled with colorful stories of Gabe’s childhood, and plate after plate of some of the best food Jack had ever eaten. Gabe had tried to stay close by at first, by had been dragged away to be congratulated separately and forced to help, and Jack had been left to the Reyes Family by himself.

 

He didn't escape until well after dinner, when Gabriel had dragged him away from a well-meaning aunt and up into his room. They collapsed on the bed together, utterly drained.

 

“Your family is nice,” Jack drawled, staring at the ceiling.

 

“My family is crazy.” Gabe responded.

 

“All families are. I’m just glad yours is good crazy.” Gabe awarded him a lazy laugh, and they lapsed into a comfortable silence, the awkwardness of the previous few days gone.

 

“We were kinda jerks to your Mom,” Gabe said, breaking the silence.

 

“Eh, she’ll understand. She’ll just be mad your family got to go first.”

 

“Mm,” was all Gabe said to that. After a second, his hand found Jacks.

 

“When we move out, we need to go somewhere warm.” Gabe said. Jack heaved a dramatic sigh. “The cold is my enemy, Jackie. And yes, I’m calling you Jackie. I’ll fight any Bob that tries to use that name if it’ll make you feel better.” Jack laughed.

 

“I never thought I’d eat food like that in my life,” Jack groaned, his free hand rubbing his stomach. “Let alone so much of it, and it tasting so good.”

 

“So long as you like the cooking, my Mother and Grandmother will like you.”

 

“No fear of strife there then,” Jack said. He was pleasantly warm all over, and Gabe’s bed was comfy.

 

After a minute, Gabriel squeezed Jack’s hand.

 

“You pass out on me?”

 

“Not yet,” Jack yawned. “What is it?”

 

“Do you...think we’re gonna be ok?”

 

“Food coma’s happen every holiday Gabe, we’ll wake up in the morning just fine.”

 

“That's not what I meant.”

 

“I know it's not what you meant Gabe, you just need to learn to be more specific with your questions.”

 

“Touché,” Gabe answered. Before Jack could ask, he elaborated. “Do you think _we’re_ gonna be ok? As a couple?”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Jack said, not even needing time to think. “The only soulmates that aren't happy are the ones too stubborn to even try and get along. That's clearly not us.” He looked over at Gabriel, finding that the other man was already looking at him intently. “We’ll be happy, Gabriel. We already are.” And as he spoke, something weird happened to Gabriel, his form slowly darkening, until Jack realized that he was seeing Gabe’s natural skin color. But it wasn't in a flash, like it always had been before. The color returned to Gabe’s form slowly, and while nothing else in the room lit up, Gabe stayed as he was, in full color.

 

A smile lit up the man’s face, and Jack realized Gabriel must be seeing the same thing on him.

 

“Your eyes,” Gabe said, pushing himself up on one elbow and rolling over, until he was above Jack, propped up on both arms. “Are a really beautiful blue.”

 

They stared at each other for a second, each drinking in the sight of each other, before Gabe closed the distance between them.

 

And they kissed.


End file.
